Invasion
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: The Justice League must prevent an epidemic of unimaginable size. When old faces get thrown into the mix, can the League succeed or will the world fall?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. First Young Justice fanfic so please be kind when reviewing.

* * *

Invasion

Kaldur rubbed his neck and looked around. He had been sitting there waiting for Rocket to get there for over an hour.

"She's not coming is she?" Kaldur asked a rabbit sitting in the grass a few feet away.

The rabbit hopped away and Kaldur smirked. He had been watching too many cartoons. Here he was talking to a rabbit about whether or not Rocket had stood him up. He looked at his watch. It was well past eleven o'clock. Kaldur looked down at his tuxedo and smirked.

"I will never understand why humans enjoy wearing these useless suits," Kaldur said. "I can barely move."

He finally sighed and stood up decided he had waited long enough. He walked to the Limo he had borrowed and told the driver to take him to Gotham. When he got there, He went to the top of Wayne Tower and Bruce Wayne arrived about a minute later.

"I thought you and Raquel were going out tonight," Bruce said.

"So did I," Kaldur said. "I guess we were both wrong. Please tell me there's a mission I can go on."

"Actually there is one thing," Bruce said. "We got word of a UFO landing near Roswell. We need someone to check it out."

"Twenty bucks says it's just a hoax," Kaldur said.

"I'm a billionaire," Bruce said.

"Then when I win it should just be pocket change," Kaldur said.

Bruce smirked and tossed Kaldur a homing beacon.

"Press the button if you need help," Bruce said. "Impulse should be by your side within seconds."

"Thanks," Kaldur said.

He walked to a Zeta tube Bruce had gotten installed in his roof and was transported to the watchtower. He went to his room and changed into his uniform. Then he left his room and saw Rocket and Karen walking down the hall toward him. When Rocket saw Kaldur and the sheer anger on his face she froze and paled.

"Oh my God," Rocket said. "Kaldur, I...I'm so sorry."

"Save it," Kaldur said shoving her aside and storming out to the Zeta tube. "Roswell, New Mexico."

He was transported away and left Rocket feeling worse than when she remembered that she had stood him up.

"What was that all about?" Karen asked.

"He and I were supposed to be on a date tonight but I forgot," Rocket said.

"Dang girl," Karen said. "You better go after him."

"Don't even think about it," Nightwing said. "Kaldur is on a solo mission to investigate a UFO sighting. If you go after him you will be in more trouble than you can imagine."

"Okay," Rocket said knowing better than to argue with Nightwing.

Kaldur ducked behind a bush then carefully looked up over it at the UFO. It was definitely not Reach as he had feared but it also wasn't any he recognized. It was maroon and about five football fields in length. It had so many cannons along the sides that the only way he knew it was maroon is because the cannons were the same color. The ship itself looked like it had fur from all of the cannons and Kaldur couldn't tell if the ship even had a cockpit. A hatch opened in the bottom and three hundred aliens marched out. They were all different sizes ranging from nerd to football player but they all had the same characteristics. Their skin was the color of sand and seemed to be about as hard as human skin. Their hands, however, were clearly a lot harder and were a lot darker. They had elephant-like feet, and their mouths were huge holes with five rows of razor-sharp teeth on all sides.

"This can't be good," Kaldur said.

"Find the human's remains," the alien in front, and the biggest, ordered. "We will take this world with their best friends!"

Kaldur had heard enough. He ducked back behind the rock and pressed the button. A moment later, Impulse was standing next to him. Kaldur pulled him down a split second before a laser shot through the space he had previously occupied.

"Oh crap," Impulse said. "That's not possible. No one can shoot me."

"If I hadn't pulled you out of the way, they would have," Kaldur said.

"They're fast," Impulse said. "Or rather, their cannons are. It's run by an AI. God only knows how we're supposed to take that thing down."

"From the inside," Kaldur said. "Feel like running for a bomb?"

"First off, no," Impulse said. "Secondly, do you know what those are?"

"No," Kaldur said.

"And they told me you never do anything brash," Impulse said. "Those guys are in my time. They're alien zombies. The big ones are the soldiers. They spit out tiny spores that infect anything they touch and turn it into that. I heard rumors of infected animals but never got to see one."

"So basically they don't take prisoners, they accept volunteer recruits," Kaldur said.

"Pretty much," Impulse said. "We're screwed if we try to get inside that ship."

"Great," Kaldur said. "Get us out of here."

"Cover us," Impulse said.

Kaldur drew his water-bearers and formed shields. Then Impulse picked him up and started to run. Kaldur used his shields to block a near constant stream of lasers. Finally they got out of range and Impulse made a beeline to the nearest Zeta tube.

"Never bring me near a ship like that again," Impulse said once they were back to the watchtower.

"What happened?" Batman asked walking over.

"Alien zombies," Impulse said. "AI powered ship. Cannons can shoot me successfully."

"Great," Batman said. "What do we do?"

"I would suggest starting with blowing the ship with the biggest nuke the planet has," Impulse said.

"It wouldn't work," Kaldur said. "It would be destroyed before it began to fall. We need War World."

"That would torch a quarter of the planet," Batman said.

"The aliens will infect the entire planet," Impulse said. "Then the Reach will come back with a miracle cure and will be seen as saviors."

"I don't suppose you happen to know what the cure is," Kaldur said.

"Nope," Impulse said. "Don't worry though."

"Why's that?" Kaldur asked.

"Because," Impulse said. "They should be here any minute."

Just as he said this, there was an explosion and several screams.

"They're in the watchtower?" Batman asked.

"Yes," Impulse said. "That's the first thing they did once they arrived in my time line too."

The entire team of sidekicks arrived in the room and half of the Justice League did as well.

"Where are the others?" Batman asked.

"Superman and Captain Marvel are fighting and the others are all gone," Martian Manhunter said.

Those in the room were Dr. Fate, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and those who had been on the sidekick team once.

"This is all that's getting away," Impulse said. "We need to leave."

"I'll send you all to the Gotham Slums," Batman said. "Nightwing, get them to safety."

"Yes sir," Nightwing said.

"The Justice League will buy you some time," Batman said.

"Aim to kill," Impulse said.

Batman nodded and everyone that had been on the sidekick team used the Zeta tube. They came out in a part of Gotham that had sheet metal forming makeshift rooms. There was a path through the slums that was just big enough for the group to stand in. Just as they arrived, they heard something akin to metal screeching against metal. They all saw the alien zombies and started running. Nightwing branched off and everyone followed but a crane above them collapsed and blocked the path. Kaldur, Rocket, Karen, and Miss Martian were all trapped apart from the others.

"We'll find another way around!" Kaldur called. "Just go!"

Nightwing nodded and ran off. Kaldur turned back and led the others to a Canal similar to the Los Angeles riverbed only a lot bigger. The walls were vertical and about fifteen feet high. The canal ran through the city but had a lot of right angles.

"This is going to be interesting," Kaldur said. "Who wants to race?"

"Let's go!" Karen said running forward.

The others followed suit and a moment later, the aliens exploded into the river bed. They were able to keep ahead of the aliens for half of the riverbed but as they rounded a corner with some water on the bottom, Rocket slipped and the others ran ahead. Rocket jumped up and started flying away just as an alien smashed the ground where she had been lying. The aliens were able to keep up with her and it was clear that they would catch her.

Kaldur drew his water bearers and ran back to help her and the others all stopped as well. Rocket shot past Kaldur and Kaldur began hacking the aliens apart. After a few seconds and nearly fifty kills, one alien kicked Kaldur in the chest and sent him flying into Karen and Rocket. Miss Martian ran past and morphed into the same person she had watched the same three movies of for the past three weeks; Blade.

Miss Martian began using her sword and one gun to fight but within seconds, one of the aliens drove their pointed hand through her stomach. Everyone froze. Miss Martian turned back into herself and suddenly someone was screaming. It was definitely a boy, and a moment later, Superboy smashed the creature into the ground sending Miss Martian flying. Kaldur caught Miss Martian and laid her down then ran to help Superboy fight the creatures.

"Come on!" Karen said pulling on Rocket's arm. "We gotta go!"

Rocket flew off with Karen. When they were half a mile away, Rocket looked back just as a missile landed in the middle of the alien swarm. The explosion destroyed ten city blocks and there was no way that Kaldur survived. Superboy may have survived the missile but Rocket seriously doubted it.

"Kaldur!" Rocket screamed but Karen grabbed her and kept her from flying back to try to save him.

Then a bigger missile hit and the concussion sent them both flying. They crashed down in a construction site and were knocked unconscious. When Rocket opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Karen, impaled on several metal poles. Rocket had just barely missed landing on them.

"No," Rocket said sitting up. "No. I can't be all alone. It's not fair."

"Rocket!" Nightwing shouted. "Where are..."

He stopped when he saw Karen and guessed the rest.

"Come on," Nightwing said. "It's not far to the safe house."

They both started running and reached the safe house just before the rest of the slums were leveled.

"Did they get them all?" Rocket asked.

"Probably," Nightwing said. "Robin. Start up the defenses."

"Already on it," Robin said. "Done."

"Okay," Nightwing said. "Now Rocket, are any of them..."

"No," Rocket said. "They're all gone."

Nightwing nodded and an alarm sounded.

"Crap," Nightwing said. "They're fast!"

"Faster than you think," a familiar voice said.

They all turned and saw Wally standing behind them. His head was the part that gave him away. The rest was the same as every other alien.

"Wally," Nightwing said. "But you're...there was no body."

"So?" Wally asked. "Watch this."

Wally flashed past them and slit the throat of everyone else in the room. Then he ran at Rocket. Just before he got there, Nightwing drove a bomb into his stomach and kicked him away. The bomb exploded and hundreds of aliens began pouring through a hole in the roof. Within seconds Nightwing and Rocket were both dead. Then they were laying on a medical bed in the watchtower.

"What the-" Nightwing began.

"Fuck was that?" Rocket finished.

"That," Batman said, "was a simulation of what should happen based on Impulse's information. It has been exactly three days since they landed and nothing has happened. They should be here soon but we already have the entire Green Lantern Corps looking for War World. They are going to find it, bring it back here, and destroy the aliens. We need to have the planet evacuated by then."

"I don't think they'll be very happy with us taking their potential hosts," Kaldur said.

"No," Impulse said. "But no one ever tried this in my time so maybe it'll work out."

"Except for the fact that we will no longer have a planet," Nightwing said.

"True," Batman said. "If anyone has a better idea I'd gladly listen to it."

"I do," Kaldur said. "Fight our way onto the ship and destroy it then kill every last alien that remains. No War World needed but we will need the Green Lanterns here."

"I don't like it," Batman said. "Who ever goes in would die."

"True," Kaldur said. "I volunteer."

"No!" Rocket said.

"I agree with Rocket," Nightwing said. "It's a horrible idea."

"Would you prefer the simulation?" Kaldur asked. "Or a lack of Planet Earth?"

"I think we need to find another way," Batman said.

"I agree," Superman said. "I did some investigating of their lasers. Kryptonians are immune."

"Great," Superboy said. "Let's go."

"Not yet," Superman said. "First you need to get equipped."

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

"I think you'll remember these," Superman said tossing him a metal container with fifteen shields.

"Yeah I remember them," Superboy said. "Why'd he make them?"

"He knows how big a threat the aliens are," Superman said. "Just this once, you can trust him."

Superboy nodded and put one of the shields on.

"Shall we?" Superboy asked.

"Let's," Superman said.

They both flew out of the tower and toward Roswell. About three hours later, They landed back in the tower. Superboy's clothes were ruined and his pants now passed for shorts. Superman was in just as bad of shape.

"Done," Superman said. "We also cleared the entire USA of aliens. They had only spread a quarter of a mile."

"We brought a sample," Superboy said dropping an arm on an examination table. "Figured it might come in handy for tracking."

"Be careful you're not infected," Superman said.

"Okay," Batman said. "I'll start in a few minutes."

"Kaldur," Aquaman said. "Follow me. There's something you need to see."

Kaldur followed him and saw a monitor with an image of Tula fighting the aliens.

"She's alive?" Kaldur asked.

"She is now," Aquaman said. "What do you intend to do?"

"Do you need to ask?" Kaldur asked.

"No," Aquaman said.

Kaldur walked to the Zeta tube and nodded to Aquaman. Aquaman took a deep breath and sent Kaldur to the one and only area in the ocean that had more aliens than there were people in America; Atlantis.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I am having dificulty deciding between Aqualad/Tula or Aqualad/Rocket. please help.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

Thank you NujabesebajuN for the review. I will definitely do the second part.

* * *

Rescue

Kaldur stepped out of the Zeta tube and instantly felt someone grab him and pull him into a hidden cavern. Once out of plain view, the hand released him and Kaldur spun around to see Tula.

"Tula!" Kaldur said hugging her. "Are you okay? Are you infected?"

"No," Tula said. "I'm fine. They revived me but I got away before I could be infected. What are they?"

"Alien zombies," Kaldur said. "Is anyone else in the city?"

"No," Tula said. "All of the survivors got away with the Zeta tube about a minute before you arrived."

"Good," Kaldur said. "Then we're leaving the same-"

Just then the Zeta tube exploded. Kaldur groaned and tried to think of another way out short of swimming. There was the King's personal Zeta tube but that was on the far side of the city.

"We have to get to the King's palace," Kaldur said.

"I tried," Tula said. "There are too many."

"Well, you were working alone then," Kaldur said.

"True," Tula said. "Shall we?"

Kaldur shook his head and said, "You're tired. Rest, then we'll go."

Tula nodded and swam to the back of the cave. Kaldur swam to the entrance and kept watch. Three hours later, they left the cave in the pitch black of night, and began swimming. The aliens were able to see just as well at night as day but Kaldur knew that they would still have a better chance at night. He activated his Stealth-tech and they began swimming toward the King's palace. After exactly fifteen minutes, they hadn't encountered a single alien and were at the center of the city.

"Too easy," Tula whispered.

The moment she did, hundreds of aliens swarmed out of the surrounding buildings and withing seconds they couldn't see anything except aliens. Kaldur grinned and glanced at Tula.

"Remember the class when it was you and me against Aquaman and Garth?" Kaldur asked.

Tula grinned and nodded.

"I still have the scars to prove it," Tula said. "Want to try that on a bigger scale?"

"I doubt it will work long term but hey, gotta do something and I don't think wetting myself will be that effective," Kaldur said.

Tula smirked and held out her hand. Kaldur took it and both began to generate as much electricity as they could. When they had as much as they could hold, they shot it out in a sphere. The electricity passed through the water and fried the aliens but also injured Tula and Kaldur. They're injuries were only mild so they could be healed later. The aliens caught in the attack, were reduced to charred corpses, and about thirty were left.

"Ouch," Tula said holding her badly burned stomach.

"No kidding," Kaldur said. "I didn't like it the first time either. I'll handle the rest."

"Don't waste your energy," Aquaman said as he swam out of his palace and began tearing the remaining aliens apart.

Once Aquaman was finished, they all swam into the palace but Kaldur stopped at the door. The sun had been blocked out and when he looked back, he knew why. There were hundreds upon thousands of aliens were swimming toward the city.

"Faster!" Kaldur said.

Aquaman quickly entered a few lines of code into a monitor and a Zeta tube opened. Tula went through, followed by Aquaman. Kaldur swam into the Zeta Tube just as the front of the palace exploded inward. A stone shot toward him too fast to even react. He was transported less than a second before he was hit.

"Too close," Kaldur said. "How are we going to take the city back from that many?"

"How many exactly?" Batman asked.

"Eight hundred thousand, maybe nine," Kaldur said.

"This isn't good," Batman said. "How are the other continents?"

"Clear," Superman said. "After their ship went up in flames, they went into the water."

"Shut down the tube," Kaldur said as it began to activate. "Shut it down now!"

"They can come through in groups of twenty," Batman said. "The tube will shut down after the first wave."

Kaldur drew his water bearers and the others all got ready to fight. A moment later, Wally was standing in the tube.

"Wally," Artemis said.

"Wait," Kaldur said. "Are you infected?"

"I don't know," Wally said. "I woke up surrounded by monsters and fought my way out but before I was completely clear, this little ball of flesh started burrowing its way inside me. I pulled it out, then got to the nearest Zeta tube and came here."

"Restrain him," Impulse said. "Once Batman find a way to scan for them we can check him."

"Or he'll turn before Batman finishes," Nightwing said. "In which case we'll have to kill him."

"I'll do it," Artemis said. "If he turns."

Kaldur nodded. He glanced at Tula then coughed and Nightwing nodded. When they restrained Wally, Nightwing restrained Tula as well. She agreed to it as a precaution given that she had been dead less than a day ago.

Three hours later Batman managed to build a hand held scanner. He used it on Wally and Tula but both were clean. He released them, then hooked the scanner up to the watchtower's satellite. The oceans were filled with more aliens than fish and mammals combined. Batman and Miss Martian took the Bioship to Washington DC and told everyone to stay away from the oceans. People responded with mixed results between ignoring them and flat out refusing.

"Well, we tried," Miss Martian said.

"Now we start a panic," Batman said.

Batman told the world about the alien zombies and everyone instantly began to panic and get as far inland as they could.

"What about islands like Hawaii?" Miss Martian asked once they were back on the Bioship.

"We'll need to evacuate them," Batman said.

While Batman and Miss Martian went around the world evacuating the islands, Kaldur was sitting at the top of the watchtower thinking. He was conflicted to say the least. He still loved Tula but he also had feeling for Rocket.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Wally asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing," Kaldur said.

"So, girls then," Wally said.

"How do you know who you're meant to be with?" Kaldur asked. "How did you know you were supposed to be with Artemis?"

"Honestly?" Wally asked. "I have no frickin' clue. All I know, is that, I knew. I suppose it's probably different for everyone. Maybe you got lucky and you're supposed to be with both."

Kaldur smirked. He knew Wally was only trying to cheer him up but he had to admit that the idea appealed to him, given that he was a teenage boy.

"I don't think they'd go for it," Kaldur said.

"You never know," Wally said. "Anyway, Artemis is waiting for me. I somehow already got roped into going shopping."

"Shopping where?" Kaldur asked.

"Gotham," Wally said.

"See you tomorrow," Kaldur said.

Wally shot him a dirty look then said his goodbyes and sped back inside. A couple minutes later, Tula arrived and sat beside Kaldur.

"I never thanked you for getting me out of Atlantis alive," Tula said.

"You will never have to thank me for helping you," Kaldur said. "I just wish that we could have gotten out a little less painfully."

"True," Tula said slipping her hand into his. "Still. Thank you."

"Is Garth..." Kaldur trailed off.

"No," Tula said. "He died protecting me."

"I'm sorry," Kaldur said.

Tula leaned on his shoulder and he pulled her into a hug as she began to sob. They stayed like that for an hour after she stopped crying. Finally she fell asleep so he carried her to his room and gently laid her on the bed. Then he went back to to roof.

"You know, you don't have to take guard duty," Jaime said flying up to the roof. "The only way here without a ship is through the Zeta tube."

"I know," Kaldur said. "But there are too many to have only had the one ship."

"I agree," Jaime said. "That's why I have Captain Atom scanning for other ships. It will take a little while but we'll know soon enough if they have any other ships."

"Great," Kaldur said. "If they have a fleet, we'll need to send Superman and Superboy fast."

Jaime nodded and left deciding to let him have some time alone. Once he was gone, Kaldur stood and began practicing his martial arts. After a few minutes, he stopped when Nightwing arrived.

"You okay?" Nightwing asked.

"Fine," Kaldur said.

"You sure?" Nightwing asked. "You just saw your home destroyed."

"I said I'm fine!" Kaldur snapped.

"Okay," Nightwing said. "Would you like someone other than imaginary enemies to fight?"

"Sure," Kaldur said.

Nightwing pulled out a pair of metal rods and Kaldur drew his water-bearers forming poles. Nightwing swung at Kaldur and Kaldur blocked it then kicked Nightwing in the stomach. Both understood that Kaldur needed to work off stress so they put their weapons away and began beating each other to a pulp. After an hour, Nightwing pinned Kaldur.

"You lose," Nightwing said. "Feel better?"

"Much," Kaldur said as Nightwing helped him up. "Thank you."

"No problem," Nightwing said. "I think you bruised my rib."

"Sorry," Kaldur said.

Nightwing left and Kaldur sat back down. His thought shifted from one thing to another but always found their way back to Atlantis. That had been happening the entire time he had been up there.

"Hey," Rocket said. "You better come see this."

THE END

* * *

read and review. I have only had one oppinion and I need to decide it two chapters. Please, write in about Aqualad's pairings.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. I own Kaldur's scarab.

* * *

Suicide Missions

"You'd better see this."

Kaldur nodded and Rocket flew him down to the main hall. Captain Atom was just finishing his scan.

"There are three and one armada," Captain Atom said. "Superman and Superboy already left to destroy two and I'm going after the Armada. We need to decide who's going after the last one."

Everyone in the League and the Team were in the room and everyone started looking around. Eventually Kaldur and Impulse made eye contact and Impulse shrugged. Then both raised their hand.

"We will," Impulse said.

"What?" Tula said. "No!"

"We've already met a ship and we survived," Kaldur said. "We'll be fine."

"I'll go too," Jaime said. "Figure I can draw some fire."

"It won't help," Kaldur said. "But you will come in handy inside."

"My scarab says we can also make Impulse run faster," Jaime said.

"Good," Impulse said. "Then maybe I won't have to worry about Aqualad missing a shot."

"Neither will I," Kaldur said.

Captain Atom nodded then flew out of the tower.

"Okay Blue," Impulse said. "Let's go."

Jaime picked them up and flew them to the coordinates of the third ship. They landed about a mile away and looked at it. Jaime grew a rocket on his back and Impulse picked up Kaldur who had his shields ready. Jaime floated into the air and held onto Impulse's shoulders then Impulse began to run. Jaime's rocket doubled Impulse's speed and when the cannons fired, Impulse easily went around them.

"WHOO!" Impulse shouted while speeding past a group of aliens and onto the ship.

He stopped at the controls to the main reactor.

"Now what?" Impulse asked.

"Meltdown," Kaldur said.

"My scarab advises against that," Jaime said. "He says it would level the entire continent of Asia."

"Great," Kaldur said. "What if we-"

The sound of an explosion and an alarm cut him off. A moment later, there were three Green Lanterns standing with them.

"Sorry we're late," Hal Jordan said. "Shut off the cooling system and we'll sen the ship into space."

Kaldur nodded and Jaime told Impulse what to do. Impulse ran off and a louder alarm sounded. All of them ran outside and Kaldur saw that the Green Lanterns had destroyed all of the cannons and aliens then had kept the ship from taking off. The Lanterns all used their rings to take hold of the ship then flew it into the atmosphere and threw it away from the Earth.

"That went well," Impulse said.

"Agreed," Kaldur said. "Let's go."

Impulse agreed and Hal flew them back to the watchtower. When they got there, Captain Atom was back and so was Superboy but Superman was absent.

"Is it over?" Kaldur asked.

"Unfortunately it is just beginning," Captain Atom said. "All of the ships are gone but now there is a Reach Dreadnought on the way."

"Is that the same kind of ship they had before?" Superboy asked.

"Unfortunately no," Captain Atom said. "Those were fighter jets compared to this. It would be like a fighter jet sitting next to...the Death Star."

"Yikes," Wally said. "That can't be good."

"Nope," Impulse said. "That Dreadnought is going seem like salvation to humans all over the world. We can't let it get here."

"He's right," Batman said. "If the Reach gets welcomed here all over again, we're finished."

"What do we do?" Kaldur asked.

"We need War World," Superboy said.

"Okay," Kaldur said. "Who knows how to find Vandal Savage."

"We're looking," Captain Atom said.

"I've got a question," Impulse said. "Always wondered, who's the best fighter on the League?"

"Depends on the situation," Batman said. "What's the relevance of this?"

"Just curious," Impulse said.

"It's batman," Robin said.

"I vote Aquaman," Lagaan said.

"I think Captain Atom," Kaldur said. "No offense Your Majesty."

"You're all wrong," Miss Martian said. "It's Martian Manhunter."

"Superman," Superboy said.

"Can we focus please?" Batman asked.

"Flash," Wally said.

"Enough!" Captain Atom said. "We have more important things to do."

"War World's here," Superman said landing beside them.

"I still say it's Superman," Superboy said walking to the edge of the watchtower.

"It's Batman," Nightwing said.

The Team left on the Bioship and Superman raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?" Superman asked.

"They were arguing about who the best fighter is in the League," Batman said.

"Me," Superman said.

"Excuse me?" Captain Atom asked. "Who took out the Armada?"

"Who took out the Doomsday Machine?" Superman asked.

"You're both so childish," Batman said. "We all know I would win."

Both Captain Atom and Superman glared at him.

"You think they've taken up the argument yet?" Impulse asked.

A crash sounded from the main hall and they had their answer.

"I told you that plan would work," Robin said.

"It worked like a charm," Nightwing said. "Now, let's focus on War World."

"I'll handle the captain with Superboy," Kaldur said. "The rest of you, find the key."

"What do we do after we get it?" Miss Martian asked.

"You, will take it back to the Bioship and help the League with the exterior weaponry," Kaldur said. "The rest of you will help me and Superboy finish up with Vandal Savage."

"Okay," Robin said. "What about Nightwing?"

"He's with you guys," Kaldur said. "He's in charge of your group."

War World opened a docking bay and Kaldur sighed.

"We're expected," Kaldur said. "He may not attack at all. Miss Martian, keep everyone linked."

"Right," Miss Martian said.

"Okay," Kaldur said telepathically. "Everyone ready for this?"

"Nope," Beast Boy said. "But, what the heck. I can always play T-Rex."

Miss Martian landed and everyone got off then the Bioship took off. Just as it did, a laser fired at it but Kaldur blocked it with one of his water-bearers.

"Nice welcome," Superboy said. "Now it's my turn."

"No Superboy," Kaldur said. "I'm first."

Kaldur pulled out an explosive batarang he had 'borrowed' from Batman. He threw it at a camera and destroyed it then the batarang exploded and created a hole to the control room.

"Minimal collateral damage leaves it functioning when we use it," Kaldur said. "Go."

He and Superman jumped up threw the hole and The others all ran through the halls until they got to the key room. It was unguarded but they couldn't get to the key because of a laser field keeping them from all going through the door.

"Dang," Nightwing said. "Okay then, I'm going to help Superboy and Kaldur. When the field falls, get the key."

Nightwing ran off at the same time that Vandal Savage and Superboy smashed into the key room from above.

"Well then," Wally said. "We got something to watch."

"Where's Kaldur?" Rocket asked.

"Here," Kaldur said pushing through the group to the lasers.

He used his water-bearers to make a pair of mirrors then used them to spread open the laser shield long enough to slip through. He rushed to Savage and Superboy just as Wally arrived.

Savage through Superboy into Wally and Kaldur used his water-bearers to shoot water at Savage. Savage didn't bother to avoid the water. After a couple seconds the stream of water had made it back to Kaldur.

"Is that it?" Savage asked.

"Yes," Kaldur said kneeling and electrifying the water. "That's it."

Savage lit up like a Christmas tree and after a couple seconds, Kaldur stopped and Superboy smashed Savage into a wall. Then he threw him into the ceiling and Savage fell to the floor.

"You can't beat me," Savage said standing.

Wally ran over and then ran up Savage. He began kicking Savage in the head as fast as he could. After about five minutes of this, he jumped back and Savage stumbled but stayed on his feet. Then Superman and Kaldur both punched him in opposite sides of his head and he dropped.

"Simple enough," Superboy said. "Now for the key."

Kaldur walked over to the key and smirked.

"He's upgraded security," Kaldur said. "Superboy, destroy the power cables on the ceiling."

Superboy pulled up a metal tile on the floor and threw it up through the power cables. The laser field around the room disappeared and the others walked over. The key was surrounded by an energy field but it was more solid than destructive, unlike the laser field that had barred entrance to the room.

"Impulse," Kaldur said. "You're up."

Impulse grinned and easily vibrated his molecules through the energy field and removed the key.

"Too easy," Impulse said.

War World shut down and Kaldur sighed.

"Now to get the Dreadnought," Kaldur said. "I'll take control."

"Why can't I?" Miss Martian asked. "I'm the psychic."

"But I'm the one who can best control himself," Kaldur said.

He walked down the hall to the control room and everyone followed.

"You all need to get out of here," Kaldur said. "There's a chance that I won't win."

"Okay," Miss Martian said. "Be careful."

"I'm staying," Tula said.

"Me too," Lagaan said.

Kaldur put the head set on and Impulse put the key back in before running to the others. They all left on the Bioship and Kaldur turned War World around just as a laser tore halfway through it.

"Ouch," Kaldur said. "Well, let's test our guns."

Kaldur fired every rocket War World had and began charging the biggest cannon it had. The rockets were all stopped by the Reach Dreadnought and when War World's biggest gun blasted it, the Dreadnought was intact.

"Oh crap," Kaldur said. "We're screwed."

"Not quite," Lagaan said. "You two go. I'll keep the Dreadnought busy until you're gone."

"You'll die," Kaldur said.

"Better me than all three of us," Lagaan said. "The team needs you two. Plus, when War World explodes, it will damage the Dreadnought. If not...you need to take it down from the inside."

"You could come with us," Kaldur said.

"No," Lagaan said. "Someone needs to keep it busy."

Kaldur nodded and handed over the controls. Lagaan sat down and put on the head piece then nodded to Kaldur.

"Tell His Majesty, I hope I served him well," Lagaan said.

Kaldur nodded then he and Tula ran out of War World. Lagaan fired every laser and cannon and missile that War World had left. Kaldur and Tula reached the docking bay and found it empty and destroyed. There was a hole where the laser had blasted its way through.

"Perfect," Kaldur said. "Now what?"

Just then a two person fighter grew out of the floor.

"Lagaan's looking out for us," Tula said.

"Thank you Lagaan," Kaldur said. "Come on."

He took the pilot's seat and Tula took the gunner's seat. Kaldur took off, and as they left, the Reach Dreadnought fired over a thousand lasers and all of them hit War World. War World accelerated toward the Dreadnought and crashed into it just as it exploded. The concussion sent Kaldur and Tula reeling but Kaldur was able to keep control.

"It was still functioning," Miss Martian said. "Who do you think...I mean...do you think Lagaan..."

"I don't know," Nightwing said.

"But a two man fighter escaped," Miss Martian said. "Who do you think stayed behind?"

"I don't know and I don't want to," Nightwing said.

"Why?" Miss Martian asked.

"Because look where the fighter's going," Nightwing said.

Miss Martian looked and understood. The smoke and debris had cleared enough to see that the Dreadnought was intact. The fighter was heading for one of its docking bays.

"They're going to blow it up from the inside," Miss Martian said.

"Yes," Nightwing said.

"I can help," Zatanna said.

"No," Nightwing said.

"Look I know-" Zatanna began.

"No," Nightwing said. "You don't."

"Don't worry," Rocket said. "Give me an oxygen mask and two extras and I'll go."

Nightwing nodded and Miss Martian handed her three masks. Rocket put one on then flew toward the Dreadnought. Nightwing turned back to his radar and Zatanna do the same.

Kaldur landed in the docking bay and both of them got out. Reach drones began flooding into the room. Tula and Kaldur fought as hard as they could but were easily funneled into a holding cell. Kaldur smashed his fists against the door until they bled but the door wouldn't budge.

"Calm down Kaldur," Tula said. "There's nothing you can do."

"I hate the Reach," Kaldur said.

"The feeling's mutual," Black Beetle said opening the door. "I'll give you a chance to earn your freedom. Defeat me, and you're free to go."

Kaldur nodded and he and Black Beetle walked out of the cell to a coliseum. Tula could see them from her cell and knew it wouldn't end very well.

"The fight is to the death," Black Beetle said. "Choose your weapons."

Kaldur simply drew his water-bearers and Black Beetle grinned. They both created dual blades and attacked. It was nowhere near an even match. Black Beetle was easily throwing Kaldur all over the place and had stopped using his blades almost immediately. Kaldur had lost his water-bearers and was barely able to keep up with Black Beetle.

"He's not doing well is he?" Rocket asked after blasting her way into the cell.

"No," Tula said. "He needs our help."

"Agreed," Rocket said.

Kaldur stood after a specifically strong hit with a hammer as big around as his torso. He could feel more than one broken bone all over his body.

"I'm impressed," Black Beetle said. "Normally, they'd be dead by now."

Kaldur spit out some blood and charged again. He grabbed one of his water-bearers and made a blade. Black Beetle made a blade of his own and when Kaldur reached him they both swung. Black Beetle was easily twice as fast as Kaldur and swept his blade aside then drove his own through Kaldur's abdomen.

"Kaldur!" Tula screamed running over to him.

"Your turn," Black Beetle said.

"Put this on," Rocket said handing Tula an oxygen mask.

Tula put hers on and Rocket put one on Kaldur then Rocket flew blasted a hole out of the ship and a second to the core. She flew to the core and set it to overload then flew Kaldur and Tula out and back to the Bioship. The Dreadnought exploded and Nightwing just watched as Black Beetle waved goodbye then flew away.

"That guy just doesn't know when to die does he?" Superboy asked.

"Guess not," Impulse said.

"Kaldur's hurt!" Tula said.

"How bad?" Nightwing asked.

"Bad," Tula said. "He fought Black Beetle. He got stabbed."

Zatanna and Miss Martian both went to the back since Zatanna could heal and Miss Martian could revive him if need be. Kaldur was laying on the floor and Rocket was trying her best not to lose control.

"Can you save him?" Rocket asked.

"Maybe," Zatanna said.

She tried several healing spells but Kaldur's wound wouldn't heal.

"Dang it!" Zatanna said. "It's no use. I can't heal him."

"Maybe Dr. Fate could," Rocket said.

"He won't live long enough for us to find out," Miss Martian said.

"My scarab has an idea," Jaime said walking in. "It's been trying to make a new scarab for B'arzz O'oomm. It succeeded in making a scarab but it rejected B'arzz. He says that if it accepts Kaldur, it would heal him."

"Do it," Rocket said.

Jaime pulled out a red scarab and placed it on Kaldur's back.

"Good thing he's out," Jaime said. "This will hurt."

The scarab began to glow, then a spike shot out of the bottom into Kaldur's Spinal cord. After a moment, beetle armor spread and covered his body. It glowed red for a moment, then retreated into the scarab leaving Kaldur fully healed.

"It accepted him," Jaime said. "He's a beetle."

"I'm an Atlantean thank you very much," Kaldur said. "Thank you for saving me."

The scarab had absorbed Kaldur's waterpack and had created two new water-bearers for it. Like everything else on the armor, they were red. When his armor was activated, the spikes behind his shoulders were shaped like large versions of his water-bearers. His old waterpack was able to hold fifty gallons of water, whereas, his new one could hold unlimited amounts.

"You're the Red Beetle," Jaime said.

"I prefer the Scarlet Scarab," Kaldur said. "It flows better."

"True," Jaime said.

"Greeting," a voice inside Kaldur's head said.

"I'm hearing things," Kaldur said.

"The Scarabs talk to their hosts," Jaime said. "You'll get used to it."

Kaldur nodded and they all walked back to the front.

"Hey Kaldur," Wally said seeing the scarab but mistaking it for a normal waterpack. "You got a new...Whoa!"

"A scarab," Nightwing said. "Is it controlled by the Reach?"

"No," Jaime said. "Mine created it. Kaldur is in control."

"Kaldur," Aquaman said appearing on a screen. "It's good to see you. And you, Tula."

"Lagaan didn't make it," Kaldur said. "He said to say goodbye and that he hoped he had served you well."

"Yes," Aquaman said. "He did."

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters. Seriously, why do we need to say this? If the person that owned Young Justice was writing a fanfiction, it would read exactly like the episodes. Doesn't anyone know anything?

* * *

Recruiting For Revenge

At dawn the next day, they had a funeral for Lagaan. Kaldur had spent all night setting up his memorial. Once he was finished, he went outside and sat at the edge watching the stars.

"It wasn't your fault," Nightwing said.

"I know," Kaldur said. "I just wish there had been another way."

"You and me both," Nightwing said.

"How's Megan?" Kaldur asked.

"She took it pretty hard," Nightwing said. "Conner helped comfort her. They're together again."

"Good for them," Kaldur said. "How's Zatanna?"

"Unhappy that she couldn't, and I quote, 'heal a simple flesh wound'," Nightwing said. "Aside from that she's good."

Kaldur nodded and activated his armor.

"How's it feel?" Nightwing asked.

"Weird," Kaldur said. "The only thing I can feel is the spike in my back. It doesn't hurt though."

"Are you okay?" Nightwing asked.

"I'm fine," Kaldur said. "Honestly. I can deal with the stresses of the job."

"Alright," Nightwing said. "I'll see you later. Get some rest."

"Okay," Kaldur said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Nightwing said.

Nightwing went back to his room and Kaldur sighed. He was letting Tula use his room for a lack of her own. The only place he could possibly sleep was the Bioship.

"You can use my ship," Miss Martian said floating up. "She'll wake you up at six in the morning."

"Okay," Kaldur said. "I just have to-"

"I already got you a change of clothes," Miss Martian said holding them up. "I like your undies."

"They're just white," Kaldur said.

"I know," Miss Martian said. "A lot less embarrassing than Wally's leopard print ones."

"I don't even want to know how you know that," Kaldur said.

Miss Martian flew him to the Bioship and he thanked her then went inside. The next morning, the Bioship shuddered violently to wake Kaldur up. He changed quickly then left.

"Good morning," Nightwing said.

Kaldur nodded and looked around. Only a few were awake but most were paying their respects to Lagaan.

"Is anyone else awake?" Kaldur asked.

"Jaime is leading a team to try and thin out the alien population," Nightwing said. "Don't worry, they're only targeting small groups and it's a large team. They won't get infected."

Kaldur nodded then heard his scarab talking.

"You snore," his scarab said. "It's very annoying."

"What does it matter to you?" Kaldur asked telepathically. "You don't sleep."

"You okay?" Nightwing asked.

"Fine," Kaldur said. "Where's the League?"

"Around," Nightwing said. "Somewhere."

"We're back," Jaime said landing as several others arrived with him.

"Welcome back," Nightwing said.

"How'd it go?" Batman asked walking into the room.

"Better than expected," Jaime said. "The army in Atlantis moved on. There's only a relatively small amount now. We can easily take it back but..."

"How much is left?" Kaldur asked.

"Rubble," Jaime said. "I'm sorry. That's all."

"Atlantis is gone?" Tula asked.

"It's okay," Aquaman said. "We can rebuild it."

"That's not all," Jaime said. "They've revived Starro."

"Perfect," Aquaman said. "Kaldur. Do you think you can handle him?"

"No," Kaldur said. "But I can keep him busy."

"You'll die," Tula said.

"I know," Kaldur said.

"So it's a kamikaze strike," Rocket said. "You don't want to live any longer."

"You're full of it Rocket," Kaldur said. "And you have no say in the matter."

"If this is about-" Rocket began.

"Don't delude yourself," Kaldur said beginning to walk away. "My life doesn't revolve around you."

"Where are you going?" Rocket asked.

"To do my job," Kaldur said.

With that, he activated his armor and flew away. Jaime groaned and flew after him.

"I'll help him fight Starro," Jaime said.

"So will I," Nightwing said.

"I'm in," Wally said.

"Yep," Miss Martian said.

"Don't forget me," Superboy said.

"I'm coming," Zatanna said.

"I would but my bow doesn't like water yet," Artemis said. "I'll have it ready by the time the rest of us leave."

"Don't worry about it," Wally said. "Just don't get infected."

Artemis nodded and Kaldur and his team got on the Bioship. The ship took off and Tula turned to Rocket.

"What was that all about?" Tula asked.

"Nothing," Rocket said.

"Don't lie to me!" Tula said. "What did you do?"

"He and I were supposed to go on a date but I forgot about it," Rocket said. "It's still better than rejecting him, Tula."

"At least I told him up front I wasn't interested," Tula said. "At least I didn't make him get his hopes up just to crush them later."

"How many times have you been there for him?" Rocket asked.

"Seventy three," Tula said. "Before I died. How about you?"

Rocket just flew off and Tula glared at her then turned away.

"Are you okay?" Artemis asked.

"No," Tula said. "I'm worried about him."

"You love him don't you?" Artemis asked.

"Yes," Tula said. "I do."

"So does Rocket," Artemis said.

"I know," Tula said. "And he loves her."

"But he loves you too," Artemis said.

Tula nodded and looked toward Earth.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Tula asked.

"I don't know," Artemis said. "But I think that if anyone will survive, it would be him."

Tula nodded and sighed. Kaldur leaned against the wall, glaring at the floor.

"Is he..." Superboy started.

"No," Nightwing said. "If I were you, I'd leave it alone."

_"Kaldur?"_ Miss Martian asked telepathically.

_"What?" _Kaldur asked.

_"Are you okay?"_ Miss Martian asked.

_"Not by a long shot,"_ Kaldur said. _"I assume you already know what's wrong."_

_ "Yes,"_ Miss Martian said. _"I'm sorry. I know it's hard. It will get better, eventually."_

_ "You mean when I'm dead,"_ Kaldur said.

_"That's not what I..."_ Miss Martian trailed off.

_"You and I both know that the cure is...not easy to get,"_ Kaldur said. _"That's why we both know that I'm not going to survive."_

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nightwing asked spinning around in his chair.

"Tell you what?" Kaldur asked.

"That you're dying," Jaime said also spinning around.

"Megan," Kaldur said turning to her.

"She didn't," Nightwing said. "I had the Bioship scan you."

"And your scarab found the anomaly and told mine," Jaime said.

Kaldur glared at them for a moment then turned away.

"You didn't need to know," Kaldur said.

"This is a kamikaze mission," Nightwing said. "Rocket was right."

"So what?" Kaldur asked.

"So what?" Wally asked. "So what? WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? HAS IT EVER CROSSED YOUR MIND THAT YOU ARE THE REASON SO MANY OF US HAVE BEEN ALLOWED TO COME BACK!?"

"Come again?" Kaldur said.

"The aliens aren't just brainless aliens," Wally said. "They have been reviving the dead all over the world. The only reason that Tula and me were allowed to come back as us instead of being infected is because the aliens need your help."

"Our help for what?" Kaldur asked.

"No," Wally said. "Not our help, _your_ help. You are the only one that can save them."

"Save them?" Kaldur asked. "Save them from what?"

"From the Reach," Wally said. "The Reach created the infection and infected their entire people. The aliens know how to make a cure but before they can do that, they need to stop the Reach. That's why they came here. They're recruiting as many people as they can."

"Why am I the only one who can save them?" Kaldur asked.

"Because," Wally said. "You're immune."

Kaldur stared at him for a moment then shook his head.

"Immune or not," Kaldur said, "I can't even come close to matching Black Beetle."

"You can now that you have a scarab of your own," Jaime said.

"Good," Kaldur said. "First we need to focus on Starro."

"Not necessarily," Wally said. "If you agreed to help, they would kill it for us."

"True," Kaldur said. "But no. I'm going to tear it apart myself."

Nightwing nodded and opened the hatch.

"We're here," Nightwing said.

"Good," Kaldur said. "Shall we begin? Miss Martian, inform the others that the aliens are not the enemy. Say anything about my illness and you will regret it."

"Okay," Miss Martian said.

With that, Kaldur jumped out of the Bioship and dove into the water. After retrieving oxygen masks or otherwise preparing, the others followed. What they found, was Kaldur swimming at speeds they didn't know existed underwater, thanks to his armor. Kaldur was doing exactly as he said he would. He was tearing Starro apart. He had one of his water-bearers out and every time he passed Starro, he slashed it. Thanks to being back in Atlantis, and being a Beetle, he had a blade that was three hundred times longer than normal.

"Impressive," Nightwing said. "Why are we here again?"

Just as he said this, Starro swung one of his arms at Nightwing. Superboy swam over him and blocked the arm and Kaldur removed it. Superboy threw it away and Kaldur cut Starro into tiny pieces.

"That went well," Superboy said.

"Do you believe that it wasn't a kamikaze attack now Nightwing?" Kaldur asked.

"It was," Nightwing said. "But you underestimated your own abilities."

Kaldur smirked and looked around. They were surrounded by aliens. One of them swam forward and bowed.

"We require your help," the alien said. "Please accept."

"Okay," Kaldur said after a moment. "But first, I need to go back to the watchtower. I need the Zeta tube."

"We left it intact since it no longer functions," the alien said. "You may use it."

Kaldur nodded and he and his team swam to the tube and went to the watchtower. The moment they arrived, Kaldur knew Miss Martian had told.

"Kaldur," Tula said throwing her arms around him.

"I take it Miss Martian told you about my illness," Kaldur said.

"Yes," Tula said. "Isn't there a cure?"

"Only one," Kaldur said. "A spell. But it requires a very specific and very... difficult sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?" Tula asked.

"The person he cares most about," Zatanna said. "He has to kill them. Then their life force can be used to cure the disease."

"You would have to..." Tula covered her mouth and Rocket stiffened.

"It's you, Tula," Rocket said.

Tula nodded and Kaldur paled visibly and stared at the floor.

"Do it," Tula said.

Kaldur looked up and everyone saw how hard he was trying not to cry.

"It's okay," Tula said.

Kaldur drew one of his water-bearers. Everyone turned away and Kaldur kissed Tula. She kissed him back and Kaldur stabbed her. Then he broke. As she died, he sank to the floor sobbing silently. Zatanna began to cast the spell in silence, for once. Then Tula and Kaldur both glowed. When the light faded, so did Tula's body. Rocket walked over and knelt next to him, pulling him into a hug. He simply sat there for a minute until an alien arrived.

"It's time," the alien said.

Kaldur stood and the original Team plus Rocket did as well.

"No," Kaldur said. "This is my fight."

"Meaning that you need time and to let off a lot of steam," Nightwing said. "Okay."

"I'm coming," Rocket said. "Argue all you want. You're not changing my mind."

"Same here," Wally said.

"We started this together," Nightwing said.

"Now we'll finish the Reach together," Artemis said.

"You can't get rid of us that easily," Miss Martian said.

"I might as well get some use out of my last Shield," Superboy said. "Besides, you're all useless without me."

"Funny," Zatanna said. "I was going to say the same thing."

"I have a score to settle with the Reach," Jaime said.

"Get in line," Static said.

"We're all going," Batman said. "After all, it wouldn't look very good if the League let a bunch of kids, no matter how skilled, fight an army of Reach soldiers while we sat back and watched."

"Very well," Kaldur said. "Can you make them immune before we go?"

"We planned ahead," the alien said pulling out a bag of syringes.

Everyone got injected with the vaccine then they used the Zeta tube to go to an alien Dreadnought that had been built from the wreckage of all of the other ships. It had then been hidden at the North Pole.

"We were once ship builders," the alien said. "The Reach has no ship that can match ours."

The aliens took off and within minutes they had reached a worm hole that would take them to the Reach's home world.

"Black Beetle is the first," the alien general said. "If he dies, so does the rest of the Reach."

"I beat him once before," Jaime said. "I broke his scarab."

"This one has been upgraded," the alien general said.

"I agree," Kaldur said.

"You don't need to," the general said. "I'm stating a fact."

"What?" Kaldur asked. "Oh, no. My scarab says that we're going to settle our score with Black Beetle. No interference from anyone else."

"Fine," Jaime said.

"Kaldur," Rocket said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kaldur nodded and they went to the observation deck.

"The other night," Rocket said. "I never meant to stand you up. I really wanted to go with you but-"

"Don't waste your breath," Kaldur said. "I'm not mad. I know you didn't mean to stand me up."

"I'm sorry," Rocket said. "About Tula."

"As am I," Kaldur said. "I need time. Maybe someday we can be together. But for now, I'm going to kill every Reach Soldier I get my hands on."

"Why are you so mad at them?" Rocket asked.

"Black Beetle infected me with the disease," Kaldur said. "He knew that when I died, it would spit my father the most. Unfortunately for him, my immune system was resistant to it."

"So it's Black Beetle's fault that she's dead," Rocket said.

"Correct," Kaldur said.

Rocket nodded and they both sat down on the bench to watch the universe shoot past until they arrived. Neither spoke but both knew that Rocket wasn't going to leave Kaldur's side until the mission was over.

THE END

* * *

Read and review. I only got one opinion so if anyone doesn't like my choice, you don't have to keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

Assault

"Kaldur," Nightwing said. "We're almost there."

Kaldur nodded and he and Rocket walked down to the exit. The entire League was ready for war and all of them had been warned not to try to get between Kaldur and Black Beetle. The aliens that would be helping the League were also ready and were waiting with them.

"When we arrive," Kaldur said. "What will we find?"

"The Reach's Home planet," the alien general said. "It's a ship of sorts. It will go supernova if destroyed."

"Rocket, Jaime, and I will go after Black Beetle," Kaldur said. "Nightwing, take a team to the core to set it to self destruct. Everyone else, tear the Reach apart."

The door opened and Kaldur jumped out of the ship activating his armor. Their ship was about a hundred feet over the ground so Kaldur had plenty of time to slow down. Then he and his team flew toward the only other active scarab. Nightwing, Superboy, and Miss Martian all got out and headed to the nearest construction site that had a drilling machine. Everyone else spilled out of the ship and began destroying everything. The League stuck mainly to destroying everything that fought back. The aliens swarmed out of their ship and leveled everything they came to. They did, however, leave the League unharmed.

Wally and Artemis raced through the streets smashing every Reach drone or soldier that was either brave, or stupid, enough to attack them. Artemis was in her archer outfit again but had her Tigress sword with her.

"This is so much more fun than any of our old missions," Wally said.

"That's because we finally have the green light to kill," Artemis said shooting an arrow all the way through a Reach soldier's head and into another's heart.

"True," Wally said snapping a soldier's neck. "This is fun."

"Just don't turn killer," Flash said shooting past.

"Wally," Atom said. "I've made a ring that can double your speed."

"I'd be faster than Flash or Impulse," Wally said.

"Figured it might be helpful," Atom said.

"Gimme," Wally said holding his hand out.

Atom gave him the ring then ran away. Wally put it on and it glowed for a second then he grinned.

"Much better," Wally said.

He and Artemis continued through the streets and every once in awhile he would shoot off into an alley only to catch back up a second later. After a few more minutes they met up with Nightwing, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Zatanna.

"Can't find a drilling machine?" Artemis asked.

"They keep destroying them," Nightwing said.

"I'm telling you I can get there with a spell," Zatanna said.

"And I'm telling you that even Dr. Fate says he wouldn't survive the spell," Nightwing said.

Just then Kaldur smashed through a building and into Superboy who caught him.

"Friggin back up," Kaldur said standing. "Zatanna."

Zatanna blasted the cloud of Reach drones following Kaldur with a few spells and Kaldur flew back to Rocket and Jaime who were still fighting a cloud of their own.

"I think he might need some help with Black Beetle," Superboy said.

"Gather the Team," Nightwing said. "We'll end this."

Wally ran off and a few minutes later returned with the last few.

"Shall we?" Miss Martian asked.

"Let's," Superboy said pulling out his last shield.

He put it on then clapped and all of the drones exploded.

"He's mine," Kaldur said.

"We know," Nightwing said. "We'll cover you."

Kaldur nodded then they all made their way to a coliseum where Black Beetle was waiting.

"Welcome Kaldur'ahm," Black Beetle said. "I've been expecting you."

Thousands of drones surrounded the coliseum and the rest of the Team attacked them. Kaldur drew his water-bearers and created swords the same size as his normal ones but twice as powerful. The old ones could cut through concrete but these could cut through diamond.

Black Beetle made his own blades and they attacked each other. This time, Kaldur was able to keep a perfect match to Black Beetle's speed and was able to match him blow for blow. Kaldur kicked Black Beetle in the chest and Black Beetle stumbled back then slashed at Kaldur. Kaldur blocked it then slashed at Black Beetle. Black Beetle ducked under the blade and kicked Kaldur across the coliseum. Just as he did, a drone crashed into him sending him flying after Kaldur. Kaldur stood and looked around, his water-bearers were laying in the dirt a short distance away. Black Beetle swung at Kaldur but Kaldur caught both of his arms then grinned.

"I win," Kaldur said.

Kaldur began to electrocute Black Beetle and Black Beetle began to scream. After about fifty seconds, Black Beetle managed to throw Kaldur away but Kaldur landed in between his water-bearers. He picked them up and created his blades just as Black Beetle leapt into the air to smash him with a huge morning star. Kaldur smirked and flew to Black Beetle and drove both swords through his chest then reversed the blades and ripped them upward out of his body. Black Beetle dropped to the ground, dead and the drones all fled.

"Get back here!" Superboy shouted.

"Enough Superboy," Nightwing said pulling his shield off and catching him.

"Thanks," Superboy said. "Now what?"

"Now we go to the core," Kaldur said flying over. "How are you flying Nightwing?"

"I'm levitating him," Zatanna said.

"Oh," Kaldur said. "Jaime. Shall we begin?"

Jaime nodded and they both formed half of a huge laser drill. They put their halves together and the laser began to drill into the ground. They began to fly downward after the drill and everyone else followed.

"Cover us," Jaime said.

Just as he did, a cloud of Reach drones thicker than the Dreadnought they had ridden to the Reach planet on, flew into the hole behind them.

"Nightwing!" Superboy said.

"Right," Nightwing said giving him back his shield.

Superboy put it on and flew to the back of the group then began destroying the drones with every ranged attack he knew. Zatanna helped considerably but the cloud continued to close in.

_"__Split__ up!"_Jaime's scarab shouted.

Jaime and Kaldur separated their halves into two smaller drills and they began drilling two different paths. The Team split into two groups and followed. The drones did the same.

"Take them down!" Kaldur shouted to his group.

Miss Martian hurled several boulders at the drones and Zatanna blasted them with every spell she could think of. Artemis fired an arrow into the cloud and it hit a drone which sank into the cloud. Then thousands of tiny spikes shot off of the arrow all over the arrow and destroyed hundreds of drones.

"It's not enough!" Zatanna said in between spells.

"Beast Boy!" Kaldur said. "Giant worm! a fast driller!"

Beast Boy morphed into a giant worm similar to those on Tremmors only a lot bigger and began burrowing lower. Kaldur flew to the back to the Team and created twin laser guns on each hand. Each gun had six barrels that all spun like a minigun. Kaldur began shooting lasers at the drones and the drones began dropping too fast to count. Zatanna and Miss Martian continued helping but Artemis saved her arrows. After three more minutes, they finished the drones off and Kaldur went back to drilling. When they reached the core, Jaime hadn't gotten there yet. Jaime arrived a couple seconds later and drones began pouring into the room. Jaime and Kaldur made the same kinds of guns Kaldur had used earlier and began blasting the drones. Superboy's shield had run out so he simply jumped and smashed as many drones as he could.

After a couple of minutes, the drones were all destroyed. Kaldur walked over to the control panel and sighed. Nightwing shoved him out of the way and began typing. after about thirty seconds, a single drone came out of one of the tunnels and shot Zatanna. Kaldur destroyed it and Miss Martian knelt over Zatanna.

"I'm okay," Zatanna said holding her wound. "I'll be fine."

"No you won't," Kaldur said. "You're dying."

"How do you know?" Zatanna asked.

"Scarab," Kaldur said.

"What can we do?" Nightwing asked.

"Simple," Kaldur said. "Finish the mission."

"But-" Nightwing began.

"Let me finish," Kaldur said. "You finish the mission and I'll heal her. Then we'll catch back up."

"I'll help," Rocket said.

"No," Kaldur said. "You'll only slow us down. You get back to the ship with the others."

"Okay," Nightwing said.

He finished setting the core to self destruct while Kaldur used his water-bearers to heal Zatanna. Once Nightwing was done he left and Kaldur put his water-bearers away.

"Impressive bluff," Zatanna said.

"It wasn't a bluff," Kaldur said. "I used the water-bearers to get some Atlantean medicine into your blood. If you use a healing spell, you'll be fine."

Zatanna healed herself then Kaldur picked her up. Then he grew a huge rocket bigger than one on the Dreadnought along with his wings. The rocket started and they shot up through one of the tubes. Once they reached the bigger tunnel, Kaldur enlarged the rocket. they shot out of the hole and toward the Dreadnought which was already leaving.

"They're leaving us behind!" Zatanna said.

"The hatch is still open!" Kaldur said.

Kaldur sped up as much as he could and they saw the Ship begin to do the same. Finally, Kaldur reached the ship but the Hatch began to get away again. Kaldur threw Zatanna through the opening then reached for the edge. It was already out of reach but Rocket jumped out and grabbed his hand and Superman pulled them back in.

"Thanks," Kaldur said.

"Any time," Rocket said.

Kaldur lay on his back and sighed. The ship entered a wormhole and a moment later it shook as the Reach homeworld exploded. Kaldur pulled himself up then sat against the wall.

"It's finally over," Kaldur said.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters.

* * *

Saying Goodbye

When the ship got back the Justice League and the Team all got off and the ship aliens decided that they needed to stay over night to repair a couple of minor hull breaches that the Reach had put in their ship. The others all went back to their base and Kaldur and Jaime decided to help. While they did, the general took Kaldur aside.

"Wee need to talk," the general said. "We still need your help."

"With what?" Kaldur asked.

"The cure," the general said. "We need your blood."

"How much?" Kaldur asked suspecting the answer.

"A gallon," the general said. "I'm sorry."

Kaldur nodded and looked away. Then he sighed.

"Okay," Kaldur said.

"Just like that?" the general asked. "You're willing to die?"

"I don't want to die," Kaldur said. "But it's my life or the lives of your entire species."

"Are you sure about this?" the general asked.

"I'll be here tomorrow at dawn," Kaldur said.

"Take as long as you need," the general said. "We'll be waiting."

Kaldur nodded then flew away. The first place he was going was Tula's memorial. When he arrived he smiled as memories passed through his mind. Most were happy but some were painful, like her rejection and death.

"I'll see you soon Tula," Kaldur said quietly. "Sorry to waste your sacrifice."

"Hey Kaldur," Nightwing said. "The ship fixed already?"

"No," Kaldur said. "They won't be able to leave until dawn tomorrow."

"That's pretty precise," Nightwing said.

"My scarab knows a lot," Kaldur said.

"Right," Nightwing said. "What do you want me to tell Rocket?"

"Don't," Kaldur said. "I'm going to see her next."

"I see," Nightwing said. "What do you want me to tell everyone else?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Kaldur said. "That's why you're the leader."

"You're the leader," Nightwing said. "At least until tomorrow."

Kaldur smiled but shook his head.

"No," Kaldur said. "I'm not. I'm not part of the Team anymore. Not that it matters. I'll be dead before anyone finds out."

Nightwing stared at Tula's memorial for a couple minutes then turned and began walking away.

"It's getting late," Nightwing said. "You'd better get going."

Kaldur nodded and left. Nightwing stayed for a long while then went to see Zatanna. Kaldur arrived at Rocket's room around eleven. Everyone else was fast asleep. Kaldur didn't know it but Nightwing had had Zatanna put them all to sleep so that Kaldur and Roket could have some time to "talk".

"Hey Kaldur," Rocket said flying over and landing in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"No," Kaldur said. "I'm very far from okay."

Rocket could hear hurt and sorrow as well as shame in his voice. She hugged him but he pulled back. Before she could say anything, however, he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands moved to the small of her back and pulled her closer as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She did the same and they continued to kiss as they moved to the bed and lay down. After a time, Kaldur pulled away. If it was his last night with Rocket, he wasn't going to stop no matter what.

Kaldur pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it aside followed by Rocket's then their pants and undergarments. Once their clothes were out of the way, Kaldur began to worship her chest. She arched her back pressing herself into him and moaned as he alternated between breasts licking and sucking one while massaging the other. After a time, he finally moved lower to her woman hood and began to lick and suck her clit. within minutes she was practically screaming as she neared her climax. After a couple more licks, she came screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I'm ready," Rocket said.

Kaldur nodded and kissed her again while lining himself up then pushed into her. He broke her hymen in one thrust and buried himself in her then waited for her to adjust. Once she had, he began to pull out then thrust back in. She began to match his thrusts and they both sped up quickly. Kaldur began slamming into Rocket as hard and fast as he could and she wrapped her legs around his waist and matched his thrusts. After another minute, he pulled out and turned her over then entered her from behind and continued slamming into her. She felt her climax approaching again and when it hit, everything faded from her mind aside from the pleasure. She was also aware of the fact that Kaldur was still thrusting into her and was causing the pleasure to near unbearable levels as orgasm after orgasm assaulted her. Finally Kaldur groaned and began to pull out. Rocket realized that he was about to cum and leaned back wrapping her arms around him.

"Inside," Rocket gasped.

Kaldur wrapped his arms around her to massage her breasts and continued slamming into her until he reached his climax and came inside her. She screamed as she came yet again then they both collapsed.

"I did all the hard work," Rocket said.

"You barely moved," Kaldur said smirking.

He kissed her then she fell asleep. He glanced out the window and was half surprised to see that the sun was rising. He felt like his chest was suddenly imploding. He had thought that he would be able to walk away easily but suddenly couldn't stomach the thought of leaving Rocket. She was everything to him. He still loved Tula, of course, but Rocket was everything. He carefully got up and dressed then found a pencil and paper and wrote Rocket a note. Then he left.

* * *

Rocket stirred and saw that Kaldur was gone. The sun was just rising but it was still dark. She could see a note on her vanity mirror and walked over to read it.

"Rocket," the note read. "By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. I love you and always will. Never forget that. I would give anything to be able to stay and be with you. Unfortunately, fate seems to enjoy being cruel. I am the only one who can save the infected race from the infection. To do so, they need my blood, all of it. I will never forget you. If I had stayed, I would have asked you to marry me. Forever yours, Kaldur."

Rocket let the note slip from her hand and collapsed onto the edge of the bed. Her heart felt like it had stopped and part of her hoped it had. She barely registered the passing of time or the sounds of the others waking up. After what could have been hours, the shock left her and she began to sob loudly and painfully.

* * *

Kaldur walked up to the ship and the general met him at the entrance.

"I truly am sorry," the general said.

"I know," Kaldur said. "Let's go."

The general nodded and walked onto the ship and Kaldur walked to the top of the stairs then stopped. He turned and looked back toward the Team's current base. He could almost hear the heartbroken sobs that would undoubtedly leave Rocket when she read the note. He again felt the pain of having to leave. Then, he turned and walked onto the ship. It rose into the air, then returned to it's home world.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
